A heart to full
by KuroiTama
Summary: Thane thinks of him and Shepard and how their relationship is growing into something very precious to him.


Another Kink Meme request, strange that my entries are never quite kinky… Not on this account anyway ;)

?thread=12313285#t12313285 A request for some Shepard x Thane fluffiness.

It actually turned a bit angsty at some point but I hope it doesn't take away from the story.

/…/…/

**A heart to full**

/.../.../

There was no night in space, there was no day either, just the endless vast expanse. And as he stood in front of the make-shift window he was again mesmerised with the dark and endless void of it all.

Shepard had only just left; he had not even bothered to clean away her teacup and left it where it was. Her side of the desk, as he had come to refer to the seat opposite his own.

They had spoken of everything and nothing, and the memory spun through his mind.

**_Her voice it wavers, doubtful. Eyes move down, our hands entwined, fingers, soft. My chest feels warm. Eyes look up, a spark of light, warm and welcoming smile as she says my name, gently, softly._**

He sighed, the warmth spreading through his chest once more. "Siha…" Today was the first time he called her that and just speaking the name, feeling the title form on his tongue made him feel complete. It was a long time coming; he hadn't thought it would go as easily as it did. It was as if everything was just easier with her…

He had never thought he would be able to love again, to love so truly and completely that he ached just being away from her. It truly was an intervention by the Gods, their blessings enough to make him love her even more fully.

The smell of her lingered in the room, a thick perfume of something so perfectly 'her' that his heart pounded at the memories it called. Swimming through his mind with perfect clarity as always, though lately all his memories were of her, as if he needed to remember her more than anything else.

He sat down in his chair, facing her now cold cup and breathed in.

**"_I am here for you Thane." Eyes soft and pleading, a perfect honesty, no need to pretend with her. "You are very kind. Thank you for listening Siha." Her eyes move down, our hands entwined, fingers, soft. My chest feels warm when blue eyes look back up. "What did you call me?"_**

His fingers still felt so warm, as if her touch was here, present even now when thick walls of metal separated them. It didn't matter; she was his Siha, his warrior angel sent by the Goddess Arashu herself. Walls meant nothing.

But his heart ached for the distance between them. He did not wish to rush this, whatever fragile relationship they had managed to build amidst the throes of battle in the shadow of his own mortality. It meant too much for him, that he wished to savour every memory they made. The smell of her hair, the touch of her hand, the simple joy of being around her and catching the shine of her bright persona…

He chuckled at his thoughts. "Goddess you're comedy is cruel." He whispered looking back up into the blackness that was space.

He had prayed and meditated, he had come to terms with his death and its impending approach but now… He didn't doubt this was Kalahira her way of telling him that he was not dead yet, that even if his body was disrupted and no longer whole there was still breath within him. And that breath longed for Shepard, to take the woman in his arms and forge a connection, one he hadn't dreamed of forging since Irikah.

Ah Irikah, she too was still a precious memory to him, her golden eyes through his scope, the first time he realised that he was more than an assassin, more than a shadow of death.

He had thought it was only fair to die, knowing that the woman whom he had bonded with so completely was no longer of this world. But now everything was different, every breath he drew he drew to be able to stand beside Shepard in battle, to ward off any evil that would be done to her.

A smile tickled his lips.

**_Strong hands clench around his forearm, sharp intake of breath as he is swung around. Blue eyes, sharp and aflame with anger… Her hands, though removed, balled into tight fists, face contorts, eyes narrow. "Never…" Her voice, still soft and pleasant through the poisoned anger on her lips... "Never say that again, you could have years still!" A sadness, stinging behind her words, a fiery passion in those eyes._**

His Siha wasn't fragile; she wasn't frail or slender like Irikah had been no nothing was further from the truth. She was strong and capable of whatever she set her mind to, a warrior in heart and soul, ready to fight her way through whatever stood in her way. And he had been there to see her through it, as she had been there for him.

He stood, taking her cup away as he walked it to the sink. Her wondrous smell still hung around him, though it might as well have been a memory. Tracing the cup with his fingers, as if he was Prothean for a moment and could feel the traces of life she had left behind. Though he wouldn't doubt her presence would be felt all throughout the Normandy, clinging to everything and everyone she had touched.

Including him… He chuckles, no particular memory comes to mind but it wasn't needed. Because he wants to smile, he wants to smile so brightly and show the world just how happy he is. Because he is, he has another Siha in his life and now that he does he doesn't really mind there isn't a day in space.

Shepard can be his sunshine, with that bright smile she flashes him and she can be his sky with those bright blue eyes that sparkle with delight.

And he would spent whatever breath he could muster to have her feel but a glimpse of the happiness she brought him, by the Gods he would.

…/…/…

**Fin.**

.../.../...


End file.
